Daddy's little Ballerina
by Alex.n.Jo.DiNozzo.n.Faz.Cullen
Summary: Tony's daughter wants to be a ballerina. Rated K. AU


**A/N:** Hey guys. This is a new story. Please reveiw if you want another chapter because i'm not sure if it's worth 1.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters except Amanda. Really sad.

"Daddy, I want to be a ballerina. Can I be a ballerina?"

Tony smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the forehead.

"You can be anything you want, baby."

"But do you think I can make it big time?" she asked, eyes wide with question.

He continued to smile.

"Of course you can. Now go to sleep."

"Ok," she crawled into her bed but didn't lie down, "Can you sing me a song? Please?"

"OK, which one?" he said as he sat in the bed next to his daughter.

"Ummmmmmmmmm… an Italian one."

"OK but which one?"

"Uhhhhhh…sing….Con Te Partiro. Please?" she asked.

Tony smiled and began to sing,

"Quando sono solo sogno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole; si lo so che non c'è luce in una stanza quando manca il sole; se non ci sei tu con me.

Su le finestre mostra a tutti il mio cuore che hai acceso; chiudi dentro me la luce che hai incintrato per strada.

Con te partirò, paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te adesso, si li vivrò.

Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so no, no, non esistono più; con te io li vivrò.

Quando sei lontana songno all'orizzonte e mancan le parole, e, si, io lo so che sei con me; tu, mia luna, tu sei qui con me, mio sole, tu sei qui con me.

Con te partirò paesi che non ho mai veduto e vissuto con te, adesso, si, li viverò.

Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so, no, no, non esistono più; con te io li riverò.

Con te partirò su navi per mari che, io lo so, no, no, non esistano più; con te io li riviverò.

Con te partirò, io con te."

His voice faded out and he looked down at Amanda. She was fast asleep. She would always be his little ballerina.

**11 Years Later**

" Oh My God. Dad! Dad!" Amanda yelled as she ran through the bullpen of the NCIS. Gibbs turned to look at the squealing teenager. She obviously had something to tell Tony.

"Hey Amanda, your dad's out for lunch."

Amanda spun around to look at Gibbs. She didn't see him as she rushed in.

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"In two minutes."

"OK"

She walked over to her father's desk, sat down and started tapping on the table. She had tell him or else she would surely burst. Gibbs watched her jitter. The worst came to mind.

"Amanda, are you ok? Did someone hurt you?"

"No Gibbsy. I'm just really happy. That's all."

Gibbs nodded and tried to fix his computer. The damn thing wouldn't work. He stared intently at the screen when he heard Amanda squeal yet again.

"Dad!"

She ran over and threw herself at him. Tony was dumbfounded. He hugged Amanda back and pulled away. Amanda had tears in her eyes.

"Mandy, what's wrong?"

"I," she took a breath and calmed herself down, "I had the audition today."

Tony instantly remembered that Amanda had auditioned for the American Ballet Academy.

"Really! How did you go?"

Amanda broke away and started twirling on her toes but didn't answer. Tony started twitching in excitement, "Well…."

"I made it!" She squealed in delight.

"Wait! Rewind and freeze," he placed his hand out as a motion for Amanda to be quiet, "You made it into the ABA?"

"Yep." She added with a nob.

Tony was in a state of shock. His baby girl had made it into the most prestigious dance school in America. The only thing was that she had to move away. He didn't like the thought of his daughter being away from home for a year.

"Ok, now be good. I don't want to hear you…blew up a toilet or something." Tony smiled, trying to mask his pain.

Amanda laughed, "Like I'd do that."

"No, really be careful. If you need me just call and I'll be right there. Ok?"

"I know Dad," she said as she hugged him, "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah me too, baby. I love you."

"I love you too…Daddy."

They broke apart and with one last kiss, she boarded the plane. Tears formed in his eyes. He wouldn't see his daughter for a year.

**1 Year Later**

It was performance night. Tony had been waiting for this day since Amanda left. He sat in the audience among the parents and right next to him, Ziva held his hand reassuringly. He had started dating her about 6 months ago and he wanted Amanda to meet her. The curtains opened and dance after dance came on stage but Tony didn't see Amanda at all. The final dance finished and the principal appeared on stage.

"Well parents and friends! That's the end of the night but we have one more performance. It is a tradition at the ABA that each year, that the student who shows the most promise and potential is chosen to perform a solo. So here she is, Amanda DiNozzo."

Amanda ran out in a black tutu with gold trimming. Her Pointe shoes were black with gold running through the ribbons. She looked like a princess. Beethoven's Piano Sonata started playing. She extended her leg backwards into an arabesque. She continued to dance; turning, leaping, and posing. She danced like an angel. For her, it was an out of body experience. For Tony, tears ran down his cheeks as he watched all of Amanda's dreams come true. She finished with a perfect attitude. The curtains closed and the crowd gave her a great standing ovation. Tony clapped with everyone and cheered until his voice was hoarse. When the crowd had left the theatre, Tony and Ziva waited outside the stage door. They waited for about 20 minutes until Amanda burst out of the door and jumped into Tony's arms, "DAD!"

He held her tight. This was the first time he had seen her in a year, sure he had talked to her on the phone but that didn't compare to seeing her dance. Tears fell as he held her. His baby girl was all grown up. Amanda broke away and turned to Ziva. She stuck out her hand, "Hi, I'm Amanda, you're Ziva right? Hopefully you've put my Dad into some order. I know you're Mossad so hopefully you've tried to kill him once or twice!"

"Once in a blue lagoon."

Amanda gave her a funny look, and then looked at Tony.

"Ziva has a little problem with some of the language. She meant 'once in a blue moon.'

"Oh cool" Amanda replied

"Could Ms Amanda DiNozzo, please come to practise room 3."

Amanda gave Tonya nervous smile. "This is the day they decided the rest of my life."

He squeezed her hand gently and with that she walked way

**1 hour later**

Tony had sat in the foyer with Ziva. His hands were scrunched into a fist as his legs bounce p and down. Ziva grabbed one of his hands and massaged it in circle.

"It will be fine. She will make it." She said trying to calm him.

"I know but what if she doesn't."

Ziva opened her mouth to say something when the door finally opened and Amanda walked out. Tony jumped up immediately. Amanda walked slowly towards her dad. Tony saw the mascara running down her face.

"Baby, what happened?"

"I…" she choked up. Tony enveloped his daughter in a hug. She cried into his chest.

"It'll be ok. You could always place next year." He whispered, holding back tears. Her dream had been shattered right there and then. It hurt to see her so upset. Amanda took her head off Tony's shoulder and looked at him.

"I can't place next year."

"Why?" Ziva asked.

"I," she took a deep breath, "I'm a principal dancer for the American Ballet Company. I'm the youngest principal now."

Tony held her tighter. He had watched her dream come true. When she was left on his doorstep 18 years ago by that chick form LA, he thought he could never be a good father but here he was; a proud father of a principal ballerina.

"Tony, I thought I'd never see you again." A familiar voice said. He swung around to see the woman from LA. She was a lot older now.

"Daddy, how do you know her?" Amanda asked as she stared at the woman.

"I see you haven't told her. I'm your mother."

Amanda stood there in shock. Her mother was in fact Julie Kent. The director's wife, her teacher, mentor and now, her mother. She didn't want to believe it.

"You left me many years ago. You will never be my mother. I was the only kid at school that was teased for not having a mother. Now, I really know the reason why you took nine months off all those years ago. I was the reason. You gave me up for your career. What type of mother would do that? I'll tell you who; YOU! You may be my biological mother but emotionally you will never be."

With that she ran out of the theatre Tony hot on her heels.


End file.
